When the Stalker is Stalked
by HoldOnToYourTunaCans
Summary: Suspicious characters, school inspections and the danger of a dangerous secret being leaked. Looks like a job for-! Wait, nobody does that job! Pairings: Slight Zero/Yuuki. May be more in future chapters. Warning: Be prepared for slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I'm just the rabid fangirl that has to beat down all the others ninja style to claim her beloved Zero whom she glomps every day.

(Lucy) –nods- It's true.

A/N: Ok, I honestly have no idea how I came up with this idea or even what the idea _is_ yet, but as I was trying to think of about 500 more words to add to my incomplete oneshot collecting cyber-dust on my desktop, this weird little conversation popped into my head. I thought it was enough to at least make a oneshot out of so I wrote it down. I don't know where this is going to lead me but I figure, hey I'm just the writer. I'm along for the same ride you guys are. Only difference is, I have a misty idea of where we may or may not end up. So, as I end my Author Note, I say buckle up! It makes it harder for the aliens to suck you out of your car! XD

xXx Prologue xXx

(aka the weird conversation that popped into my head)

"Oh, they're the Chairman's kids."

"The Chairman? I didn't know he was a father."

"Oh, they're adopted. The girl was found in the middle of a snowstorm without a trace of her memory left when she was five. The boy, well his story is a little sadder. His family was murdered."

"Any idea who the killer is?"

"Hiou Shizuka. Don't know much about her but the name rings a bell…"

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, nothing really… Just observe the school. See if anything's out of the ordinary. I dunno why but I have this weird feeling something's going on that we don't know about. But don't give yourself away. Just act like you would if it were any other school."

"Alright. Can do!"

"Oh, before you leave, you ought to know about the unique system they're operating under. The students are divided into two main groups; the Day Class and the Night Class. That's what's most intriguing. Try and see if there's any difference between the two."

"I'll do my best."

"See that you do…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Well that's just the intro ppl. NOT a chapter, so don't leave review saying the first chapter was too short unless you're actually talking about chapter one.

(Lucy) Whattya wanna bet somebody'll still call this a chapter?

Oh, I wouldn't worry about that… -evil grin-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Why the heck do we have to do these things again?

(Lucy) So you won't get sued. Now type!

Ok… Well as you are all aware, Vampire Knight belongs to Matshuri Hino. –glances to upper left corner of screen- My name's HoldOnToYouTunaCans, therefore I'm pretty sure it isn't mine… Oh, except for Ami! She's mine! XD I love OC's…

**A/N:** Ok, since the **prologue **was pretty short, I feel that it is only fair I deliver the first chapter as well. Hold on to your tuna cans! It may be a bumpy ride... X)

xXx Chapter One xXx

"Psst! Hey Yuuki! Hey!"

"Hmm…?"

"Wake up!" her friend whisper-yelled.

"Huh?" Yuki asked sleepily as she sat up.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" cried Ami, un-sticking the paper from her friend's face. "You really need to stop falling asleep!"

"Oh, sorry," she said, blushing slightly.

"Honestly! Zero too? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were-"

"Ahem. Ladies, if your conversation is more important than my class, then may I suggest you hold it outside?"

"Ah, heh heh. Sorry teacher," they apologized simultaneously.

"Same goes for your sleep Ze- Oh for Heaven's sake, someone wake him up!"

After seeing about five people instantly turn around to do the job she reconsidered and said, "On second thought, never mind; let him sleep. Maybe when he misses that I'm assigning a _test on Friday_," here she raised her voice almost to a shout as if to wake him up and continued as softly as she'd started with, "he'll think twice about falling asleep in _my _class."

A few of the students sniggered at the irony of it all and after a few moments, went back to their studies.

xXx

"Zero! Hey Zero! Wake up! Class is over!" Yuki said loudly, jostling him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up stifling a yawn. "Hm?"

She punched him lightly out of frustration for not listening. "You weirdo. Class is over!"

He was silent as he stood, gathering his books.

"Sensei told us not to. Something about how if your sleep is that important we should leave you to it…" Yuki continued as she followed him.

"What'd I miss?"

Yuuki smiled mischeviously. "Nothing really. Just some more boring grammar." Yeah, it was wrong but when did she ever get an opportunity like this? Besides, Zero was one of the smartest students in her class. Passing an easy test like that one would be no problem!

Quietly, he turned to leave the room. How could he have fallen asleep again? As he turned the doorknob, her footsteps echoed in his head as she ran to keep up with him, slowing as she appeared at his side. Why was she always following him around? He ignored her as they walked down the hall in silence. He thought about speaking but decided against it. What would he say anyway? 'Don't follow me, leave me alone'? Yuuki would not respond well to that. Finally he had to say something.

"Are you gonna follow me all the way there?"

"All the way where? We're going to the same place."

After a second of thought he realized she was right. Their dorms were in the same building. He sighed and kept walking until he reached his room.

"What do you call this if it's not following?" he asked with his hand on the knob.

"Waiting politely. Ami already took my books for me so I would have more time."

He sighed again and walked in, dropping the books on his bed. He'd put them away later.

"What?" she asked indignantly. "I'm only being nice! I could go ahead and leave you behind if you want!"

"Never mind. Do whatever you want" he replied in a defeated tone. The truth was, he liked her company, no matter how annoying or awkward it was at times.

"Good. I will," she retorted proudly.

xXx

"We love you Aido-senpai! We-"

"Hey! No mauling the upper-classmen!" Yuuki shouted in vain. "Hey, I said get _back_!" she yelled at the unheeding horde of screaming fangirls, pushing them backwards as well as she could.

"Would you like some help with that?"

She looked over her shoulder at the tall figure standing behind her.

"Kaname-sama!" They screamed.

"Oh, no thank you. That really isn't necessary. I ah-!! Ow…" How embarrassing. This had to be the millionth time she'd been mowed down by these girls.

"Kaname held out a hand. "Well at least let me help you with this," he said as she took it. Once again in a standing position, she blushed slightly.

"I'm ok. It's just some of these girls can really pack a punch!" she said, a giant sweat-drop hanging from her hair.

"Hey I heard that!" Came a yell from behind her.

"Who're you calling fat?!" Came another.

"Undoubtedly," Kaname replied, an amused sheen in his eye.

Suddenly she felt a presence on her hand and, upon looking down, noticed he hadn't let go of her hand from when he'd helped her up. She blushed the deepest shade of red her body would allow before looking up again.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed Yuuki. After all, you're my special girl…"

Gasps were heard from all around at this comment, but Kaname gave no notice. Yuuki jumped slightly, suddenly feeling something on her left hand. Surprised at the touch she turned and saw… another hand. Looking up, she saw a very dangerous looking Zero staring icily at Kaname.

"Oh, hello Zero-kun. How are you feeling?" His voice was seemingly pleasant but to those who knew it well, there was an underlying tone. Almost a code.

Zero remained silent, emotionless even. Yuuki looked back and forth between the two, not knowing what to do. It seemed as though all the sound in the world had stopped. Everyone was staring at them, as if intent on building the tension. Seconds passed slowly, turning into hours as the tension lay heavily around them.

Kaname smirked, raising Yuuki's hand. Zero tightened his grip on the one he held as the vampire's lips descended upon the other. It was silent for a moment as Kaname walked away.

"I love you Aido-senpai!" came a lone cheer.

Aido turned in the general direction of the screech and flashed the most gorgeous smile he could muster, undoubtedly in hopes of making the poor girl faint. Slowly traffic started moving again as the tension eased.

Yuuki looked up her friend, still standing rigid, anger reflected in his eyes. But there was something else too. Something she couldn't read.

"Ze-Zero?" He looked down at her slowly, eyes still cold. Suddenly noticing that their hands were still joined, he gave a shadow of a blush and let go quickly, storming off without a word.

oOo

**A/N:** Ok, I know it's short but don't worry. I think I have the next chapter thought out. Just a matter of writing and uploading. Just be patient my dears... ;P


End file.
